disciplesfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Abilities
Disciples IIIIII Needs to be filled in. CORRECTING Disciples III * Acceleration 'Increases movement by 5 hexes. Currently stacks, so an extra 10 movement is possible. *'Anathema 'Reduces Air Resistance by 65% (can reduce below 0, making the target take extra damage from Air attacks). *'Blessing of the Grove Increases all resistances by 25% for a single target. *'Blind Teleport '''Teleports the user to random location on the battlefield. *'Child of the Sun Increases Intellect by 10 during daytime. *'Double Strike '''Attack the target twice. *'Death Blow 'Does 200% of normal damage, but causes you to lose health equal to 20% of your Attack Power. Feedback damage is reduced by armor and can be dodged. *'Devouring 'Does 25% of normal attack and heals 100 health. Melee only. *'Dispel Buff 'Removes any positive effects from the target. *'Dispel Debuff 'Removes any negative effects from the target. *'Eagle Eye 'Increases Dexterity of a friendly unit by 50 for 5 turns. *'Earthquake 'Does Earth damage equal to 35% of normal damage to all enemy targets. *'Extra Attack Consume turn to strike twice next turn. You can select your second strike, unlike with Double Strike. *'Fire Arrow '''Does 100 Fire damage each turn, for 3 turns. * '''Fiery Whip' Does 75 Fire damage each turn, for 3 turns. Melee only. *'Fireball '''Does 100 Fire damage to the target and all enemy targets surrounding it. Standard area directed spell. *'Ice Shot Target loses 50 health each turn and movement speed is reduced by 1 for 5 turns. *'Immobilize '''Prevents the target enemy from moving for 3 turns. *'Immunity to Normal Weapons 'Only magic can harm the target. *'Invulnerability 'The user is immune to all damage, until next turn. *'Lightning Bolt 'Does 60 Air damage to an enemy unit. *'Miasma 'Poisons all targets surrounding the user, doing 75 damage each turn for 4 turns. *'Night Hunter 'Increases Agility by 10 during Night. *'Paralyze 'Target is unable to act for a turn. *'Poison 'Does 100 Death damage to an enemy for 3 turns. *'Poisonous Strike 'Does 75 Death damage to an enemy for 3 turns. Melee only. *'Polymorph 'Turns the user into any selcted target (does not work on dragons,guardians,town guardians). *'Push 'Target enemy is pushed back 1 hexes *'Rage 'Increases the user's Strength by 50, but lowers Dexterity by 25 for 5 turns. *'Regeneration 'The user recovers 150 health each turn for 5 turns *'Relentless Defender Refounds all cover points. *'Remove Wall' Removes one hex of stone created by Wall. *'Resurrection '''Animates a fallen ally with 1% of max health. *'Petrify Turns the target into stone for 3 turns, making it unable to act, but increasing both its armor and Earth resistance by 35% (area effect). *'Revive '''Resurrects a fallen ally to 20% of max health. *'Rust 'Reduces armor of a single target by 50 for 3 turns. Doesn't reduce armor granted by city defense. *'Speed Up Hastens the chosen unit, making it attack after the caster for the duration of the battle. *'Shadow Stalker' Dexterity increased by 10 during Night. *'Slow '''The enemy unit chosen will act last for the duration of the battle. *'Song of the Wind Increases Air Resistance of all friendly targets by 50% for 3 turns. *'Statue '''User is turned into a statue for 3 turns, taking no damage. *'Steadfastness 'The unit is not affected by Transformation, Teleportation and Displacement spells and skills. The unit and his allies cannot retreat from the battlefield (only if the unit is leader?). *'Summon Familiar 'Summons a (Elves: Unicorn, Legions: Beliarch, Empire: Golem) to the battlefield. *'Sun's Favor Increases Fire Resistance by 50% for all friendly targets for 3 turns. *'Teleport '''Teleports the user to any location on the battlefield *'Teleport Friend Teleports a friendly unit(can also be the user) to any location on the battlefield. *'''Teleport Enemy Teleports an enemy unit to any location on the battlefield. *'Transformation '''Turns the target into a (Elves: Grey Wolf, Legions: Small Imp, Empire: Peasant). *'Wall 'Creates a stone on the battlefield, covering a hex. Units can't pass through the stone. Can be countered with Remove Wall. *'Warrior of Light 'Increases Strength by 10 during daytime. *'Weakness 'Reduces Strength, Intellect and Dexterity by 20 for 5 turns. Area effect. *'Whirlwind '''Does 60% of normal damage to all enemy targets surrounding the user. Source: Kalypso Media forum post